Harry Potter & the Saint
by PRINXY
Summary: When Harry Meets a Girl At Olivander's, It's The Start Of a Friendship, Even More Soon. Find Out About The Adventures That Potter Has With Saint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello I am Prinxy, at your service! There will be one or two Oc's.

DISCLAIMER - I WISH I DID BUT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Jk Rowling IS THE RIGHTFULL OWNER!

Let the story begin!

 **PROLOGUE**

Not all pure-blooded wizarding families are bad, like the Weasley's, or the Potters, or the Longbottom's, and Lovegood's. Myou family is there too. My name is Athena Saint. My family is one of the most respected, rich, and one thing is for sure, _light side_ family. We are above the Malfoy's in wealth, that's for sure. But anyway, The Saint family is well.. Saints. Now I will not be the author of this story, But I will be apart of it. I along with Harry will be the main characters.

Lord Voldemort has been trying to get my Family since before I was got my dad but I ran up to Voldemort and... smacked his wand out of his hand and used a curse against himself.. It was a Stuepfy that tied him up. I then...shoved his wand in his mouth like a dog, with a bone. I then revived my dad with some tears I all may be wondering how did I manage to revive the dead with tears? Well my friend, my tears are like the ones of a phoenix, I have to cry willingly to make the wounds heal. I can heal too but I did reviving in this case.

I helped my dad up and he told me to use his wand if Voldemort gets up. He then went to the Ministry to round up his aurors. Oh did I forget to mention that my dad was head of the aurors department. Any-hoo, he brought them over to the ministry.

Let me tell you some things about me.. I have Orange (blond naturaly) hair. I dye my hair monthly. I have grey eyes. OH! Did I mention telling you that I have a phoenix, well 2.. and a Carcaral that aparates you to your destination. He follows my everywhere. His name is Orion, because... I dyed him the galaxy.. and the Orion Belt... get it?

So that's the prologue... let's see the story


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, JK ROWLING DOEEESSSSS

 **Chapter One**

 **"** Today we go shopping for Hogwarts.. I got this." Athena said.

She had been freaking out all day. She was so excited to go shopping To get her wand, to get her robes.. She was gonna be Gryffindor if it was the last thing she did, so she bought her ties beforhand.

She called Orion to her. "Father I will be going now!" She called out. "Okay dear have fun, and be careful" Her father called.

She went to the kitchen and took a bag of galleons. Then she went and hugged Orion before whispering "Boy, take me to Diagon Alley"

She closed her eyes and then felt like she was being squished in a rubber tube. The next second she opened her eyes and she was in Diagon Alley. Did She mention in the prologue the Orion could aparate in and out of non-aparation zones..

She first went to Olivanders to get her wand.

"Why hello, Miss Saint."

"Hello "

"Well what can I do for you"

"I don't know can I buy a horse here?" She giggled at her joke and Olivander just chuckled.

"Can I buy a wand?"

"Why of course let's get testing" Olivander said.

She tried 2 wands be forever she got- "A phoenix feather with a heartstrings core. 13 inches.." Olivander said.

"Thank you, that will be 11 galleons am I right?"

"Yes miss you are indeed alright"

At that moment a boy with untidy black hair, emerald eyes, and baggy clothes walking in.

He said "Hello? I would like to buy a wand." As Athena put down the 11 galleons on the counter top.

"Ahhh, I have also been awaiting you mister Potter."

Athena heard the name and thought 'So what he survivedid the killing curse.. I can revive the people who got shot with it.'

"Would you like me to box your wand Miss Saint?" Olivander said.

"Yes, that would be very nice" She said, giving him a small smile.

"Okay I will be right back" he said.

She gave a small nod and sat down on a comfy, but old chair. She didn't notice the boy from before, Harry sit down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" He said holding out his hand.

"Oh, hello, Im Athena Saint." She said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Hogwarts too?" He asked

"Yeah, what house do you wanna be in?" She said

"Not slytherin" He said

"Agreed, my family has been in Gryffindoor for generations.. mainly because he are his, god nows how many great-grandchildren." She said.

"Heh.. You know your not treating me like I'm a 'big deal'." He said.

"Am I supposed to?" She said?

"God, I sound like a git, don't I? I mean thanks for not treating me like a big deal." He said

"You're welcome." She said.

"Okay I have your wand up and ready to go!" Said Olivander.

"Thanks," she said smiling athe Olivander and took it."here's a tip," she said leaving 3 galleons on the counter.

"Bye Harry see you on the hogwarts express!"

"Bye" he said waving at her.

she walked out of the store to get fitted at Madame Malkin's, then went to a Cafe and bought a ice cream. She was walking to get a trunk, when she heard someone call her name, it was Draco... Draco BLOODY Malfoy.. They where friends since the whole pureblood things..His father used to be a teeny bit nicer..

"Hello, Malfoy." She said nonchalantly.

"Saint. How are you I haven't seen you for so long!" He said

"'Cause I didn't want to see you..." She mumbled

"Hmm?" He said

"I said 'Cause I was too busy to see you," she said " what do you want anyways?"

"I want for you to acompany me while I shop."

"No." She stated. Turning around, and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER= I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY MY OC'S**

Chapter 2

Athena Then simply walked away, not giving a care in the world what Malfoy wanted. She went to Get a owl, Then she ran upon a Half-giant.

"Wha' ter' get 'Arry.. Wha' ter' get 'im" The half-giant mummbled..

"hello, Sir. Would you mind moving a bit so I can see the owls?" Athena asked, since the Half-giant stood blocking the cages.

"oh! Sorry, Didn' see yer'."He moved to the side. She smiled up at him.

"thank you, sir," She said "You know if you want to buy an owl for someone, just get him..." she looked around, then saw a snow white owl with amber eyes. "Her, Sir, You should get her. She looked extremely pretty and strong." she said

"ahh.. Ye' thas' a real beauty.." The half giant said.

"say, whats your name, sir?" Athena said, "I'm Athena Saint"she said smiling.

"Oh! I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts" **(A/N= I will be making Hagrid speak normally since its too much to do)** Hagrid said.

"Oh I'm going there.." she said nonchalantly, "Well nice meeting you, Hagrid." she said, then waved at him as he took the Snowy owl from the shelves of owls. She then spotted a barred owl and fell in love. "I will name you... Virginia" she said, taking the owl off the shelves.

She went to the front of the store and handed the shop keeper 20 galleons for the owl and another 10 for a lot of owl food and treats. She also gave a 10 knut tip. She walked out of the store and then went to Flourish & Blotts and bought her school books. She called Orion to her by saying "Summon" he then ran up to her and she said, "boy, take me to the Saint Manor." and the next second she was out side on the path up the the Manor.

She walking in to the Manor and started to get everything organized and set up Virginia's cage. She then asked her dad if she could dye the owl pink and blue. He said "My little Saint, I am fine with it as long as Virginia is too." She then went back up to her room and asked Virginia is she was up. The owl hooted and nipped her ear affectionately. she then went to the bathroom and took out dye. After she was done bathing and dying her owl, she went to the patio for dinner with her dad.

The next four weeks went by really fast and she was super excited yet scared. Her dad had put a bunch of charms, the fidelius charm being one of them with my carcaral being the secret-keeper. He hired two guards too while he was gone because I could not revive him and Death Eaters would be coming left and right trying to kill him for getting their, now dead by Harry Potter, Lord in prison for 2 days. I then got into his car and we drove off to Kings Cross Station. I went through the barrier and I was amazed. There was the Hogwart's express, The beautiful Crimson colored Hogwart's Express. She said bye to her dad before going on the Train herself. She found a Compartment with one boy inside. That boy just so happend to be the boy that she met at Olivander's, none other than Harry Potter.

"hello Harry, mind if I sit her, all the other compartments are full.." Athena said.

"Sure, Come on in." Harry said.

Athena then put Virginia next to a snow white owl with amber eyes. Her eyes widened in shock, but she puller herself together and told Harry as putting Virginia on the Shelf," harry where you by any chance with the Gamekeeper that day we met, ummm... what's his name...Hagrid."

He nodded his head yes, confused at how she knew this.

Observing the look on his face she said,"When I bought my owl," pointing at the Cotton Candy Colored Owl," I saw this big man, His name was Hagrid he told me, I said that if he was looking for an owl to buy someone then he should have gotten her since she was very pretty and seemed to be in good shape, SO its kinda me that picked out your owl." she chuckled at the face of the boy.

As she stopped chuckling he was thinking ' Thank the lords, a person who is being herself around me, and _not_ trying to impress Harry BLOODY Potter' At that moment the compartment door drew open and there was a boy with freckles who had red hair and blue eyes. He said "Can I sit here all the other compartments are full" Both Athena and Harry nodded before he took his seat. Athena chuckled at a thought. Both they boys looked at her. Noticing their looks she stopped and said, "you said almost word for word when I entered 'Can I sit her all the other compartments are full'." Then she said, "oh, how rude of me.. I'm Athena Saint, and that's Harry Potter." She held out her hand for him to shake but he was so caught up in his mesmerizing state of being in a compartment with the-boy-who-lived, he plainly ignored her hand and said, "so you have the... the s-scar?"

Harry pulled up his bangs to show a lighting shaped scar, at that moment she knew the kid ignored her so she pulled back her hand and slouched down in her seat.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, Call me Ron though." He said shaking Harry's hand, completely oblivious to the fact that Athena just glared.. She just glared at him.

A girl with bushy brown hair slid the compartment door open and said, " have any of you seen a toad?"

Athena said " yes, actually there-" she was cut off by the croaking of a toad at the edge of the Bushy hair girls feet.

The girl then picked up the toad, said a thanks to Athena, then left. The two boys discussed quiditch and how to play, while Athena just drew nobody in particular.

The trolley came and she bout some chocolate frogs while Harry bought the whole thing almost. She got Dumbledore , And Godric Gryffindor.

Once The train was just A couple Thirty minutes away, they all changed. At some point earlier the Bushy haired girl, whose name turn out to be Hermione, Came in and talked for a hour or two then left again. As they changed, Athena saw The castle. It was beautiful..

A/N = Thats all for today bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer= I don't own harry potter, Jk Rowling does.**

 **A/N = THERE WILL BE SOME HARASSMENT IN THE CHAPTER! (rape attempt)**

 **Chapter 3**

Once in the boat, Harry, Ron, & Athena talked a while until the question that many muggle-borns and muggle-raised wondered. It was Harry that asked this question.

"how do we get sorted into our houses?" Harry asked.

"well my brothers, Fred and George, said that we take a test but I can't really be sure if that's another one of there lies or simply the truth." Ron said.

"well its not the truth, sorry Ron," Athena said looking at Ron, who nodded, smiling."we put on a hat, the Sorting hat, that looks into your mind than looks at your traits and sees what house suites you best, for example my family has always been brave, and so reckless," at that part she chuckled. "that we have all been Gryffindors. It runs in the family, since Godric Gryffindor is my ancestor." she said.

"Okay, great. Just what I need a hat knowing my secr-" Ron got caught off by gasps, oohs, and aahs.

They turned around and then saw that the castle was in view.

 **TO THE SORTING CEREMONY**

"Potter, Harry!" Professor Mcgonagall said.

The whole hall quieted down, except Draco Malfoy who was salty because Harry declined his sassy offer to be his friend. Harry timidly walked up to the Stool and sat down. After a minute or two the hat said " _GRYFFINDOR!_ ". Harry walked up to his house table and sat down, where the table was shaking with applause. He saved a seat for Athena next to him.

After a couple more people Mcgonagall called out, "Saint, Athena!". Since Athena Was very pretty, with long orange hair, a nice slender but noticeable, even under her cloak, curves. She was also just about under the height of 4'10. She walked to the hat and plopped herself down. She was oblivious to the fact that boys where staring at her in awe, while girls in envy. When the hat was 5 inches above her head it cried out " _GRYFFINDOR!_ " _._ Again oblivious to the fact that people where staring at her, but for a different reason, she was sorted so fast. She plopped herself down next to Harry and gave him and Ron a high five. She then introduced herself to the Weasley brothers, and talked to Hermione **(A/N= Athena is going to be the Hermione of the trio, but Hermione will still be there sometimes and it will be more of a duo, Harry and Athena. R.W x H.G Still happens)**. After the Prefect's showed them the way to the common room and password, Athena and Harry sat at the chairs closest to the fireplace. After Harry went to bed, (at least Athena thought he did) Athena just sat there, watching the fire and thinking. Without thinking, she put her hands together as if receiving some type of ball, then she thought of fire, and there it was.. Fire.. In her hands? A fireball... She quickly threw it into the fire place and stopped panicking.

After a while of just laying there in silence a door opened and a 5th year got out of his dorm room. Athena could- didn't here the door open since she was so caught up in her thoughts. Then he plopped himself on the chair that was Harry's.

"hey, Angel." he said with a smirk. Athena looked at him, no glared at him, then went back to looking at the fire.

"what do you want?" she asked him.

"you."

"me?" she said looking shocked. He nodded, then went up to her and sat at the arm rest of the chair.

"come on, lets have a little fun!" he said with a smirk.

"n-no thank you.." she said, a little scared.

"Sure, your just saying that!" he said, looking a bit scary. Athena's face paled so much you could see her barley noticeable freckles. She hopped off the seat and backed away with the boy coming closer every second.

"g-go away!" she said, barely louder than a whisper with a voice quivering.

"come _on_ baby girl!" he said sounding exasperated. He lunged his mouth onto hers when he managed to corner her. She was at that point crying. When she had the chance, she kicked in the- "ARRGGHH" he groaned and fell to the floor clutching between his inner thigh. She then ran up the the girls dormitory and opened it slowly, then closed it. She then pulled out a silk night gown and a towel, then went to the bathroom. She sobbed while showering. She had nearly been raped. Who _wouldn't_ cry. _My first kiss,_ she thought, _WASTED!_ She got out of the shower and then did a drying charm she had learnt from her father (not using a wand just the wand movements and words) during the summer " _Seco"_ she whispered. She then put her night gown on and brushed her teeth. She went to her bed and said " _Selencio"_ she whispered a silencing charm on her bed than went to sleep. Little did she know Harry had been watch the whole time, but had been too shocked, no, mortified to do anything.

 **Breakfast the Next Morning**

The next morning Athena got out of bed and got ready. She walked down to breakfast with Harry while they talked they ran into nearly headless nick and he said to Harry, "you know Harry my boy, Your father always used to walk around with Lily like your doing here with Athena! Ahh.. Potters always fall for the red-heads!" he said the last part aloud for himself. " welp, bye kids!" He said then floated off.

Athena and Harry where both bright pink and walked down to the Great Hall in awkward silence. Once they reached the Hall, there where many girls eyeing Harry, and many boys eyeing Athena. When they sat down they where both silent and just ate.

When time came, they where off to flying lessons. The boy whom had lost his frog kicked too hard and broke his wrist **(A/N HAD TO WATCH THAT SCENE TO MAKE SURREEEE) .** Even after Madame Hooch said to not use their brooms, Draco picks up the boys remembrall and flies on his broom. Athena and Harry both get onto their brooms and Harry said, "Give it here, Malfoy!"

"Nah I think I will leave it for the kid to find, how about on the roof?" Draco sneered. Athena took out her wand and shot a spark charm at him. The ball flew out of his hands, then he tried to catch it but Athena then kicked the ball at Harry who caught it when it was about to hit Mcgonagall's window. Little did _he_ know that McGonagall had been watching the whole time.

When Harry and Athena landed on the ground, the kids in their house cheered while the Slytherins glared at the pair. Mcgonagall came hurrying outside and said with her infamous stern look," Mr Potter, Miss Saint, Follow me please!" They obeyed, even though they where scared to death. She stopped at Quirell's door and asked, "may I borrow Wood?" He did a nod. The next second a boy came out.

"Mr Wood, I found you a Chaser and a Seeker!" she said in a excited tone.

" _what_!" cried Athena.

"what?" said Harry.

"What!" Said Wood with glee in his voice.

"okay Wood, you can go back. Saturday you have the field at 11:00 am, and I am positive Athena can explain what quiditch is to Harry." Mcgonagall said.

"I most certainly can!" Athena said, forgetting that morning with Sir Nicholas.

 **LUNCH**

At lunch Athena explained quiditch to Harryand after that they both seemed to forget that morning with Nearly Headless Nick. After that they had their first potions class where they had to brew the Draught of the living dead. Athena was a natural at most things, but was like a Saint when it came to potions. (Pun intended) There was no way that Snape could take away house points.

A couple of days later Quirell ran into the Great hall screaming "T-Troll.. In.. t-the.. Dunge-eons.. Thought y-y-you should k-know.." then he passed out. Ron had said something about Hermione when she overheard she ran off and started crying. Athena ran to the girls bathroom and saw that the giants wasn't in the dungeon, he was in the bathroom...With Hermione! Athena Yelled for Hermione to duck, she did so, Then she yelled to get out, she did so. Athena was left to battle the troll alone, she did a levitation charm on the club and smacked the giant repeatedly till he was out cold. Than she broke the club with a bunch of sparks. Mcgonagall, Snape, and Flitwick rushed into it as she shot another spark. Flitwick looked pleased,(because he had seen her do something he had yet to teach, sparks.) Snape looked disappointed (because the lion hadn't died, or at least gotten hurt) and Mcgonagall looked surprised (that a little first year was able to take on a full grown mountain troll by herself).

"ten points will be taken away for this.." she signaled the unconscious troll " _but_ , I will give you twenty points for sheer dumb luck." Mcgonagall said. Athena nodded, then said" okay Professor, Thank you, If I must excuse myself I shall be on the way to my dormitory." She left and went to search for Hermione.

"Looney's Lane" Athena said to the Fat lady in the portrait. It swung open and she ran to Ron and Harry and smacked them on the face. Then for good measure she stomped on theirs toes. They yelped in pain and that got most of the common rooms attention. They both had a red hand print on their cheek. While walking into her dorm she flicked them off with a " _Diffindo_ " on their cheeks then did a flick of the middle finger as she went into her room. The boys gaped at each other and the twins asked in sync, "what did you do to her?". Ron responded with, "more like what we did to her friend, we would be in the hospital wing if we where to do something with her.." The boys around them chuckled.

Athena found Hermione on her bed, and she went and told her what she'd done, Hermione thought they should have gotten less, but Athena disagreed.

 **A/N= I AM TRYING TO WRITE MORE OKAY?!**


End file.
